4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Symphogear
(Find the full articles here.) Warriors of Symphogear is the (fan-made) dub of the widely loved anime Senki Zessho Symphogear. It was part of a 4Kids broadcast that featured a LOT of magical girl shows, due to the female watchers on the channel dying down. Despite it doing even better than Mew Mew Power, 4K!ds lost the rights before they could complete the 3rd Season. Recently, they stated that they had gotten back the rights and will be continuing the show soon, but no further notice has been released. Thus, it has been assumed that was an internet hoax. Since the original was PG-13, 4K!ds made a lot of edits. Let's start with the plot... Plot Hailey Gunderson is your average fangirl and in love with the hottest new band, The Lyrica Duo! When she finally gets a ticket, her cousin Mia Duncan insists that she stays cautious. Ignoring her protests, Hailey get's to see her ultimate dreams: Kara Hawt and Tara Styles! But a sudden attack from an ancient civilization of aliens called Survivors, she finds out that Kara and Tara are actually super-chicks with the power to control SYMPHOGEAR! Trying to save everyone one last time, Kara sings a wonderful aria and seals herself-and the aliens-inside another dimension from which they can never escape. Before she went for good, she gave Hailey some advice: "NEVER Give up on your dreams! They make you who you are, and bring peace to the world!" Unfortaunatly, the shock wave from Kara's attacks left Hailey with a strange scar... Years later, the Survivors are making more attempts to destroy humanity after Kate sealed the first wave away. For some reason, they are setting their sights on HAILEY! She tries to make a quick getaway with her neighbor's daughter, but gets cornered! The anger from her heart combined with the power Kara left her turns Hailey into a SYMPHOGEAR USER! What?! She fights the Survivors off until Tara comes to her aid. But Tara almost always meets with her coldly... After a few months of learning about her new abilities, she encounters another User named Claris. She insists that she is trying to help an ancient enchantress named Fiona summon the wave of Survivors from the dimension that Kara sealed them off from... Season 2 Hailey is back, and with more action! A year after the moon incident, her friend Tara sings in a competition with worldwide famous pop-star, Maria Cadence! But she unexpectedly reveals she's working with an enemy organization, who's goal is to bring back a lost Survivor civilization! Hailey and her friends Claris and Tara must work together and stop them! Along the way, they find out Maria is a user! And so are her two friends, geniuses Kate Fogelmanis and Skyler Yami. As if that's not enough, crazy professor Dr. Vilian is behind all this. Not only that, but Hailey is suffering from a bad disease! Could life get any worse?! Yes, yes it can. Because Mia just turns into...A SYMPHOGEAR USER!!! And she's on the enemy side, mind-controlled!!! Will Hailey save the day? Will she get over her condition? And Maria seems to be hiding a secret... Season 3 Edits Since the original Anime had a LOT of adult content, major edits were made. First off, in the transformations (and the show itself), they tried to dispense and censor the nudity, which led to some very short transformations. Next, many changes in dialogue was made and any shots that had a close-up of a butt or other parts was either removed or censored. And finally, attempts were made to change Japanese text to English and blood was edited out. The characters all had their names changed, or shortened to sound like English names. Also, big changes were made to the plot. (e.g. In the original, Kanade died protecting Hibiki from Noise. But in the 4K!ds version, Kara seals herself in another dimension for eternity in order to keep the Survivors from getting out.) On top of that, the biggest change was probably how Hailey got her powers. In the original, a piece of Kanade's relic goes flying and stabs Hibiki in the chest. She was saved, but still had a few pieces inside of her. The Gungnir relics fused with her and she had the power to become a user. In Warriors of Symphogear, Hailey gets her powers after receiving a shock-wave from Kara's dimensional rift. She later realizes the shock actually fused her will with the power of Gungnir. Since the scene where Hibiki gets hit by the piece of Kanade's relic is how she gets her powers, 4K!ds edited it out. Another big plot edit was Maria's Gungnir. Since the relics are never named on the show (save for the first episode), everyone is only surprised that Maria is a user. Any dialogue or frames that featured something of another religion were edited out or censored. Name Changes Characters Season 6 Hibiki Tachibana - Hailey Gunderson Tsubasa Kazanari - Tara Styles (In episode 6, it is revealed that 'Styles' is a show name: Her real surname is Kazanai) Kanade Amou - Kara Hawt (In episode 6, it is revealed that 'Hawt' is a show name: Her real surname is Gordon.) Chris Yukine - Claris Whitecourt Minnie Tachibana - Misty Gunderson Woody Buzz Lightyear Mr.PotadoHead Yumi Itaba - Melanie Shiori Terashima - Sally Kuriyo Andou - Kylie Little Girl - Bree Bo Peep Rex Season 2 Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Maria Cadence Serena Cadenzavna Eve - Hannah Cadence Kirika Akatsuki - Kate Fogelmanis Shirabe Tsukiyomi - Skyler Yami Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya - Natasha Surge Dr. Ver - Dr. Vilian (ville-ee-ann) Season 3 Carol Malus Dienhiem - Caroline Jenkins Garie Tuman - Gale Leiur Darahim - Lucy Micha Jawkins - Michelle Phara Suyuf - Paula Elfnein - Madeline Items and Terms Symphogear - Symphogear Relics - MythiCrystals Complete Relics - ArchMythiCrystals Chant - Chant Noise - Survivors (Aliens) Lydian Academy - Lyre Academy for Young Girls LiNKER - Scynchro Zwei Wing - The Lyrica Duo F.I.S. - Discrimanated Federal Agency (D.F.A.) S.O.N.G. - Symphogear Overlookers and National Geo-defense (S.O.N.G.) Mobile Disaster Response Corps - National Protecters Inc. Alchemy - Magi-craft Autoscorer - Magi-doll Chaetau de Tiffauges - Tricky Castle Bavarian Illuminati - Shadow League Relics Gungnir - HyperSpear Ame no Habakiri - SwiftBlade Ichaival - FlashBow Solomon's Cane - Super Summoner Durandal - Sword of Destiny Nehushtan - Star Armor Airgetlam - StarDagger Shul Shagana - BuzzSaw Igalima - HorrorSchyte Shenshou Jing - Mirror Circle Nephilim - Star Giant Dainsleif - Sword of Despair Daurdabla - Harp of Magic Music Episodes * Concert of Nightmares! * Shocker! * When Life Gives You Lemons, Chuck Them At Noise * Iron Woman * Boom Sword * Follow The Orange Brick Song * I'm Little Red Singing Hood * Wake up, Make up * Mia's Help * Team-UP! * Not-So-Cheesy Intentions * She's Gone Berserk! * The Final Swan Song * Next Top Betrayal * Liars and Lovers * Claris' Dilemma * Battle Of The Bands * Of Monsters and Songs * Diagnosis: Totally Uncool! * Not Yourself * Detective Kate F. * She'd Not Gone! * Cursed! Part 1 * Cured! Part 2 * We're All Enemies Part 1 * We're All Here Part 2 * A New Villian * She's Not Kidding! * Failure to IGNITE! * Back in Black * Kate and Skyler to the Rescue! * Traumatic Static Trivia * Kara and Tara's last names are a play-on-words of the phrase 'Hot Style'. * Dr. Vilian's name is a shortened, mispronounced version of Villain. * The relics are unnamed, but you can still find which belongs to which on the 'website'. * Despite her english name, Chris was renamed Claris. This may be due to Chris being a common boy name in the US. * In the original, Miku and Hibiki seem to have a freindly-romantic relationship. In the english dub they were cousins. * Despite this, 4K!ds still kept most of Kanade and Tsubasa's romantic dialogue. Category:Unaired series Category:Magical girl series Category:4Kids Dubs